


Didn't See That Coming

by TheRealH00dini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealH00dini/pseuds/TheRealH00dini
Summary: Ron finds unexpected love in a small french town. Shame it's not his.





	Didn't See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites. Fluff and Fleurmione.

_“No bloody way”_  
  
_Six years is a long time to not see someone. The war was won but it had taken its toll on everyone. So when Hermione declared that she was leaving the country all together, everyone understood and supported her decision. So imagine Ron's surprise at seeing one Hermione Granger in the market of a small French town._  
  
Harry and Ron had become full aurors, completed their training and quickly rose to the higher ranks. Ron's latest mission required him to travel across the channel to investigate reports of black market merchandise being smuggled into England from France. Following a few leads and subduing a group of dark wizards and dealers saw an end to his investigation. He had a couple of days before he had to return and report back to his superiors, so he decided to relax for once and explore the local area.  
  
Browsing through the towns magical community, he caught sight of some very familiar brown, bushy hair. This brings us back to the present.  
  
Ron squinted slightly and murmured to himself. “No bloody way”  
  
Trying to focus on the woman, he was able to see her face when she turned her head. His squinted eyes widened at realisation and he had to do his best to not shout like a maniac, making his way towards her.  
  
She had turned back and was facing away when he reached her. He took a deep breath before reaching out and gently tapping her shoulder. He couldn't suppress his smile as a pair of curious eyes met his own. “Ron?”  
  
“Hi 'Mione”  
  
The smile grew on the brunettes face as she flung her arms around him. Ron hugged back just as eagerly before she pulled away. “Ron, this is unbelievable. What are you doing here? How have you been?”  
  
“I've been good. Me 'n Harry are aurors now. Everyone else is pretty much living normally again. My last job wasn't a too far from here so I'm taking some time off. That's how I ended up here”  
  
“That's great Ron, I'm proud of you two and I'm glad everyone is well. It's nice to see that you finally matured a bit” Hermione finished with a grin.  
  
Ron blushed and cleared his throat. “Well what about you 'Mione. I mean you've sure grown up at least” Ron gave a quick glimpse to the rest of her to prove his point. Hermione replied with a blush if her own at the statement.  
  
“I don't mean to be so forward 'Mione but do you think we could do something some time. It'd be really great to get to know Hermione Granger again”  
  
The witch’s eyes widened slightly at the meaning of his offer. “Oh, ur... Ron I-I'm really flattered but I'm not- I can't-. Oh dear how can I explain softly” she sighed in frustration and confused Ron.  
  
She took a breath. “It's not Granger anymore”  
  
“What do you mean? You changed your name?”  
  
She sighed again “Ron I'm-”  
  
She was interrupted as an angelic voice defended on Ron's ears. “'Ermione, my belle, Où es tu?!”  
  
Ron was further surprised when Hermione replied. “Je suis ici!”  
  
Before Ron could gather his thoughts a blonde woman sauntered her way towards them. Ron's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the blonde goddess.  
  
Said blonde simply breezed past him and scooped up the brunette into her arms, hugging her tightly. “Mon amour, surly you cannot find scarf’s so interesting that you would spend so long looking at zem”  
  
Hermione returned the embrace after a moment of surprise and chuckled. "Well, it wasn't the scarf’s exactly, that caught my attention”  
  
Fleur placed Hermione back onto the ground but continued to hold her tightly with the brunettes head buried in the crook of her neck.  
  
Fleur pulled away enough to look into her eyes. “Ma chérie, you know my veela gets restless when you are not near. And how possessive she gets when zere are so many people around, leering at you”  
  
Fleur looked over her shoulder to see a young man not so subtly checking out Hermione's behind and responded with a low growl and piercing gaze. The young wizard quickly got the message and scampered away. A victorious smirk replaced Fleur's frown and she looked back to Hermione shaking her head amusingly. “Does it make me a bad person because I find your possessiveness extremely attractive and endearing?”  
  
“You say zat every time I scare someone off”  
  
“Well you tend to do it a lot”  
  
“Well I am your wife. It's part of my job as well as my veela to make sure everyone knows you are mine”  
  
The two stared lovingly into each other’s eyes while Ron stood forgotten, looking faint and gaping like a fish. Luckily for him Hermione stopped Fleur as she leaned in to kiss her and tuned in Fleur's arms to face Ron. “Like I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted”  
  
A grunt of acknowledgement came from the blonde happily nuzzling Hermione's neck from behind.  
  
“I'm not Hermione Granger anymore. I'm Hermione Delacour”  
  
It took Ron a couple of minutes to ask one of a hundred questions burning in his mind. He could barley squeak out the words. “How long?”  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. “How long have we been together or how long have we been married?”  
  
“Um... Both”  
  
“Well... at the end of the Yule ball, during the tournament, Fleur confessed her feelings for me and we'd been dating ever since. In secret of course. We weren't ashamed or anything, we both agreed that we didn't know how our friends and families would react”  
  
Ron nodded, not trusting his mouth or brain at the moment.  
  
“Then obviously the war began and we fell out of contact completely. It was horrible not being able to contact her for so long. But I knew it was worse for Fleur”  
  
Fleur took this moment to join. “Eet was horrible! Stuck 'ere in France, not knowing If my 'Ermione was dead or alive. If it wasn't for ma mère I would 'av flown over zere and dragged 'er back 'ere myself!”  
  
Hermione stopped her before she got really into it. “Anyway! After the war I left the country to go see her. She didn't let me out of her sight for months afterwards. And to cut a long story short we've been together ever since. We bought a house together, got married, settled down and, to be honest, I've never been happier”  
  
Fleur kissed and nuzzled her cheek to punctuate the end of their story. After a moment to compose himself, Ron spoke. “If you're happy then that's all that really matters”

Fleur chuckled and nodded. “I completely agree”  
  
Fleur released her and the brunette flung her sensations Ron with watery eyes. “That means so much to me. Thank you Ronald. You really did grow up. Never thought I'd see the day”  
  
They both chuckled and pulled away. “Blimey. Everyone's going to go mental when I tell them I found Hermione Granger!”  
  
Fleur cleared her throat loudly  
  
Ron swallowed nervously. “I mean Hermione Delacour, of course”  
  
“It 'as been a pleasure Ronald but but I'm afraid we are now late to dinner wiz ma famille”  
  
“Right, give my best to everyone. Goodbye”  
  
Hermione finished as Fleur began dragging her away. He stood and watched as they disappeared into the crowd. He turned to heaven back to his hotel, mumbling to himself. “Didn’t see that coming”


End file.
